


Bend A Little, Break A Little

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Biting, Breeding, Domestic Kink, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Deep in the jungles of South America, there's no one to hear you scream.....Except Manuela. Manuela is definitely there oh god why are you two having sex she's literally right there oh my god
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Comments: 14
Kudos: 118





	Bend A Little, Break A Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Softiekitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softiekitten/gifts).



> For Isaac <3

Camaraderie wasn't something he was used to. Most Stratcom agents worked solo, learning to rely only on themselves. There wasn't much room for friendship when you were expendable, much less love or attraction. Those feelings had to be reserved for one night stands or girlfriends left behind in the safety of cookie-cutter suburbs. War was not the place for commitment, not the place for warm, chaste kisses or needy, passionate groping. There had to be a line drawn in the blood and guts, a boundary that everyone agreed not to cross. 

Unfortunately, some saw ~~people~~ rules as things meant to be broken.

Leon gasped loudly as Krauser yanked him in close, smashing their mouths together. Teeth ripped and tore at his lower lip, bullying the swollen flesh and holding him in place for more abuse. Blood trickled over his chin, only staining his porcelain skin for a moment before Krauser lapped it up, smearing his saliva across Leon's skin like salt over an open wound.

"Did you bring sunscreen, comrade?" His voice was teasing and rough. "A jungle isn't the place for a delicate little thing like you." 

"I'm not-" Leon attempted a protest, cut off by chapped lips that pressed and searched his own, splitting him open to seek out his tongue and count his teeth. He whimpered involuntarily, and the noise was sucked down as if Krauser could taste his confusion. A rough shove sent him reeling, and he fell on his back with a startled cry.

"So fuckin' pretty… My first BOW mission and they send me a tasty little whore, something to play with and ruin." Krauser was rambling, flipping his knife between his fingers. He knelt down, shoving Leon's legs apart and jamming the blade into the dirt between them.

"What are you-"

"Shh." He placed one big hand on Leon's chest, squeezing his pecs and feeling the line of his body. With far too much ease, he shoved the right, black shirt up and over a skinny waist, revealing miles and miles of pale, soft skin. Krauser groaned aloud at the sight, bending down and licking up beads of sweat. Leon began to protest, trying to crawl away and put some distance between them, but he stopped short when teeth sunk into his chest, threatening to crush his left nipple. 

"If you were mine, I'd fill you full of piercings." Krauser said, pulling away. He used his fingers to twist the sensitive flesh until Leon yelled out, chest pushed upwards in an attempt to relieve the strain. "Here." Krauser grunted. "And here." His other hand cupped Leon's crotch, sinking in to push against his pubic mound. "A pretty little thing like you needs decoration. I'd hold you down and listen to you cry while I shoved the needle through your little clit. You'd probably like that. Would you get nice and wet for me?" 

"What do you want?" Leon asked, voice trembling. He winced, afraid of showing any weakness to such a power-hungry shark of a man. 

"Strip." Krauser commanded. He grinned at his partner's hesitation. "If you don't, I'll cut your clothes off and for the rest of the mission, you can show everyone that you're my personal cum dump. I don't mind either way." His smile only grew when Leon began undressing, pushing his clothes off to the side. Idly, he traced his knife over the scars on Leon's chest.  
"Beautiful." He rumbled. "I could give you more like this. Carve my name into your body. Brand you. Tattoo you. Maybe all three." 

"Now what?" Leon snapped, ignoring the thinly veiled threats. He was angry, upset that Krauser was toying with him. They were supposed to be finding Javier, for fuck's sake, they didn't have time for- He let out a long, warbling moan when that infuriating mouth wrapped around his clit and _sucked_. His legs were thrown over broad shoulders, toes flexing wildly in his boots from the intense waves of pleasure.  
"You ba-bas-" He gasped at the feeling of teeth grazing his clit, threatening to crush his most sensitive bits between sharp canines. He bucked his hips, trying to dislodge himself. "No- Ah! AH!" He bit back a full-fledged scream when Krauser bit down. The pressure wasn't as extreme as it could have been, but it startled him. Nothing was sacred to this man.

"Noisy little slut." Krauser said. He blew hot air over Leon's cunt, chuckling at the way it clenched. "I'm gonna split you open. When was the last time you had a nice, thick cock in that tight little hole of yours?" He pushed the tip of his thumb inside, listening to Leon mewl in protest. 

Hungry for more, he pressed teasing kisses to quivering thighs, unable to resist the urge to sink his teeth into the soft, unmarred flesh. He carved out a perfect imprint of his teeth, lapping up a bit of blood that spilled over the marks. Everything about his sweet little partner was intoxicating. His body was soft and perfect, like a marble statue. He tasted like sweat and arousal, a cocktail of hormones and unwillingness. The coppery scent of blood only added to their play, spurring Krauser on and encouraging him to _hurt_. Leon was crying, trying to hide behind his hands. He was obviously feeling the pain from being bitten so viciously, but he wouldn't give Krauser the satisfaction of hearing his screams. Not yet, at least.

"Needy whore." 

"No." Leon tried to close his legs, whimpering when they were shoved apart. 

"You'd better keep those spread, or I'll break 'em until you have to crawl at my feet." Krauser threatened. "Now, be a good fuckbunny and get my cock nice and wet." He slapped thickening flesh between Leon's labia, grinding the length of it back and forth. Despite the circumstances, Leon felt himself begin to grow wet, and a twinge of betrayal lit up in his chest when the movements became easier and slicker. 

"Jack-" He tried to protest once more. His breath caught in his chest as his clit was teased, rubbed, and toyed with.

"You keep saying no, but you're practically gushing around my cock." Krauser interrupted him. "Shut up and enjoy it, or I'll fuck your throat next." 

Leon bit down on his lip, turning his head to the side. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, unable to watch as his partner slicked himself up. The low, muttered praises were hindering his attempts to zone out, the occasional grumble of "good boy" making something dark twist inside him. He _hated_ it. He _hated_ that he was so easy. 

"I'm gonna give you a good, proper dickin'." Krauser hissed. He pushed his cock against Leon's hole, groaning as it slowly stretched to let him in. "Fuck!" He cursed at the tightness.

"Ah!" Leon clawed at the ground beneath him, writhing from the pain. He'd experimented with his fingers before, trying to push one in as deep as it would go and bounce himself on it. That little pinch was nothing compared to the raw, blunt pressure of Krauser's cock. In one quick snap, the whole length shoved inside him, and he screeched, kicking out and narrowly missing Krauser's head.

"Hold still." 

"Fuck you!" Leon sobbed. He whimpered, going limp and waiting for it to be over. Krauser was absolutely brutal, barely giving him any time to adjust to his- admittedly massive- size before setting a breakneck pace. His balls slapped against Leon's ass, loud and unnerving between muffled sobs. 

"Quit your caterwauling." Krauser hissed. "You're acting as if you don't make bedroom eyes at every man you pass. How many poor saps have you seduced this week? Ten? Twenty?" His voice became low and growly as he imagined Leon whoring himself out to any higher up he came across. "I bet you fucked your way to the top of Stratcom's ranks, you dumb whore."

Leon didn't respond, his head lolling from the force of Krauser's thrusts. Matted and tangled, his hair was plastered against his face with sweat and tears. He felt sticky all over, partially from the heat, partially from the saliva and pre-cum coating his chest and thighs. Krauser was a messy lover, it seemed. 

"Fuck!"  
A feral snarl startled him. Huge, strong hands bent Leon's legs backwards, stretching his hips and creating a better angle between them. Krauser buried his cock in as far as it would go, feeling his sweet little toy clench down around him. "Fuck yeah, milk me." 

"Please don't, I'm not-" Leon finally found his voice. "I don't have any protection, I don't want-"

"You don't want me to stuff you full of cum?" Krauser leaned in to purr. "Turn you into my personal breeding slut? I bet you'd like that, giving in and letting me pump babies into you. Your sweet little pussy was made for taking cock and getting knocked up. I'm surprised you haven't been married off yet, if I'm being honest. Do you fantasize about it? Is that what you rub your clit to at night? Does the thought of being some rich asshole's boytoy get you off? I bet he'd feed you drugs and money to be his dainty eye candy, maybe even pass you around to his friends. You'd be cum drunk all the time, nothing more than a pretty little doll."

"Stop!" Leon sobbed, pushing weakly at Krauser's chest. He couldn't move the mountain of a man- there was no way- but he couldn't sit there and do nothing, either.

"Or would you rather be mine?" Krauser hissed. "Would you let me knock you up over and over again? I'd keep you home with all our babies, feeding them, taking care of them. No more of this government nonsense. Your only purpose would be taking my cock and caring for our kids. Would you like that?"

"No!" 

"Your cunt just keeps getting wetter, Leon. One of you is lying." He snapped his hips forward, delighting in the lewd squelching noise the motion elicited. "My perfect little whore." Growling, he tightened his grip on Leon's hips and began to chase his release, unconcerned with his partner's pleasure. When the soft, velvety walls began to relax around him, growing used to his size, he reached down and pinched Leon's clit until he screamed. The rhythmic, pained clenching milked him for all he was worth, drawing his cock in deeper and _squeezing_. It felt like heaven.

"Please. Please, stop- please!" Leon cried and begged openly now, his whole body wracked with pitiful sobs. Snot, sweat, and tears ran down his face, glistening in the hot sun. 

"Not until I cum inside you." Krauser told him. "Tighten up, pet, and it'll be over soon." He felt a jaded smile grow on his face when he was obeyed. "You're so perfect." He crooned, feeling his orgasm start to sneak up on him. "Such a perfect little toy." His hips crashed into Leon's, hard and unyielding. Cum shot out of his cock in thick ropes, buried deep inside bruised and battered flesh. Krauser made a low, long noise of satisfaction, inching his way out of Leon's body. He inspected himself, surprised to find red mixed in with the cum sticking to his cock. It took a moment or two for his pleasure-addled brain to catch up, but when he realized what he was looking at, he felt lust ignite below his belly.

"Leon." He pinched that cute little cleft chin between his fingers. "Were you a virgin?" 

"Y-Yes. I tried to- You wouldn't-"

"Slut!" Krauser snarled. He lunged forward, attacking Leon's neck and jaw. Hard bites littered pale skin, and he used one hand to push his cock back into the tight, wet heat of his partner's pussy. "Couldn't even save yourself until marriage, you whore, you-" he cut himself off, viciously slamming his hips forward. Leon was wailing beneath him, scratching and punching at any skin he could reach in a desperate attempt to fend him off. As the assault continued, his thrashing grew weaker and weaker until he collapsed, exhausted and traumatized. Those beautiful, blue eyes were wide with terror and pain, staring over Krauser's shoulder. Leon didn't flinch when his bangs were tousled and fussed with.

"Pretty little thing." Krauser panted. "My pretty little wife. Get you all dressed up to play house… Saving yourself just for me, you dirty little minx." He grumbled half-slurred sentences, arousal making his blood run extra hot. It had been one thing to get his hands on such a sweet little brat, but to take his virginity? As far as Krauser was concerned, the government could shove their suicide mission up their asses. He was keeping this one.

"Pump you so full of cum, you'll be swollen with it…" He muttered, biting down on Leon's chest again. He had to contort himself in order to sink his teeth into the soft flesh, but the whining cry he got in response was well worth it. "Fuck! I'm gonna breed you so good." Krauser trailed off into unintelligible snarls, nearly chewing on the meat of Leon's breast. 

He was a good, Catholic boy. He'd been raised to abstain until marriage, to save himself for his perfect, beautiful bride. Unfortunately, that had gone out the window in basic training. One of the other recruits, a woman who had rivaled him in strength, had all but put him through the sheet rock in her haste to get into his pants. Of course, it hadn't been fulfilling- he'd realized months later that he preferred men- but she had treated him well, and his lust had only grown since then. 

Leon's perfect innocence, the softness of his frame, heralded him as the obedient wife that Krauser had always dreamed of. The fact that he'd saved himself until he met his future husband only proved it. They were destined to be together, destined to raise the big, happy family that Krauser had always dreamed of. While he played soldier, his perfect little wife would stay home, tend to the house, and raise their rugrats.

It was that thought, the perfect vision of his most treasured fantasy, that made him cum for the second time, coating Leon's insides with his seed. Krauser sucked on the warm skin inside his mouth, riding out the intense waves of pleasure. His sweet little wife, begging for his cum, aching for it, so empty without his cock…

"Get off of me. Get off!" Leon sobbed. He struck the side of Krauser's head with his fist, stunning his attacker. With that bit of leeway, he managed to crawl backwards, only making it a few inches before he slumped against the muddy ground. His chest, hips, and thighs were coated in bruises, shining with a thick layer of sweat, saliva, and cum. "How could you?" His voice cracked and shook, broken from the abuse. "You fucking- fucking monster!" He struggled harder when his ankle was grabbed in an iron grip, clawing at the dirt as he was pulled towards his rapist.

"Don't you see, Leon?" Krauser said. "We're meant to be together, you and I." He used his thumbs to push apart Leon's labia, watching his abused cunt flex and wink. Cum dribbled out of the gaping opening, mixed with blood. If he wasn't careful, he'd have to hold his wife down for another round.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about, we met this morning!" Leon protested. He tried to pull away again, making a pouty, helpless noise when he failed. "I barely know you!"

"We make such a good team." Krauser continued on, ignoring Leon's interruption. "Taking down everything on our path, saving the girl… You really are a hero, aren't you? You're so righteous and angelic all the time. I'll knock you down a few pegs, make you into an obedient little housewife, waiting patiently for my cock after cooking dinner." 

"I don't want that!" Leon kicked him squarely in the chest, grabbing up his clothes and struggling away. He held his bundled shirt and pants over his crotch like a shield. "I can't believe you- I'm surprised Manuela hasn't come to see what the _fuck_ was happening. What would you have told her, huh?"

"She's the baby girl of a drug lord, I'm sure she knows all about putting disobedient, bratty inferiors in their place." 

"Fuck you! You said that we were a team. You swore that you were on my side!" Leon said angrily, balling up his fists. He hurriedly pulled on his clothes, looking rumpled and uncomfortable.

"I am, comrade. I want us to be the perfect pair. You're my lapdog, my perfect little pet. I'll take care of you, and you'll never have to-"

"Stop!" He barked out, voice sharp and fragile. "I'm not yours! I'm here to stop the virus, and that's it!" Readjusting his harness, he stomped out of the clearing and back towards Manuela.

"You'll come around, comrade." Krauser chuckled darkly. "They always do."

The rest of the mission was tense, made worse when Krauser's arm was injured. Instead of complaining, he swallowed his pride and soldiered on. No matter the cost, he would get his perfect family.

Leon came to visit him in the hospital, pretty and pristine. He spewed bullshit comments about how sorry he was and how he wanted Krauser to get well soon…

None of it mattered. What mattered was the surprised squeal he let out when he was pinned to the mattress. Krauser still had plenty of strength in him. He took great pleasure in how quickly Leon went limp and accepted what was happening. There were no cries this time, no pained screams. Silence greeted him as he pushed his cock into the soft, wet warmth of his wife's pussy. A wicked grin split across his face, and he leaned over so he could whisper directly into Leon's ear.

"Welcome home, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @pointofdespair


End file.
